


will be righted;

by kinneyb



Series: first times [10]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: "You have to have a birthday, Geralt! It's- it's like a law!"Geralt almost looked amused. "Is it?" he asked, raising both eyebrows."Um, yes," Jaskier replied swiftly, hands on his hips./Jaskier discovers a horrifying fact: Geralt does not have a birthday. He rights this wrong. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: first times [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579837
Comments: 40
Kudos: 2304





	will be righted;

**Author's Note:**

> did y'all order fluff with a sprinkle of smut  
> follow me on twitter @ queermight

Geralt stared blankly at Jaskier. "I don't know," he answered. "Haven't thought about it for literal decades."

Jaskier whined childishly and stomped his foot. "You have to have a birthday, Geralt! It's- it's like a law!"

Geralt almost looked amused. "Is it?" he asked, raising both eyebrows.

"Um, yes," Jaskier replied swiftly, hands on his hips. "Come on, you _have_ to remember."

Geralt shook his head, leaning back.

"Unbelievable," he muttered, turning away and stomping to the door. "This is a wrong that _will_ be righted," he called right before the door closed behind him.

Geralt just rolled his eyes fondly.

Geralt thought Jaskier had forgotten all about it until a few days later when he stopped in front of him and announced, "I had a bath drawn for you."

Geralt thought that was odd, considering they'd just had a bath yesterday. But Jaskier was staring at him with wide, hopeful eyes and Geralt was admittedly kind of weak to them.

"Okay," he said.

Beaming, Jaskier dragged him out of the room and down to the bathroom.

Jaskier said you but meant we, obviously, as he stripped and joined him in the tub. Geralt was not complaining.

He watched quietly as Jaskier grabbed the soap. "Turn around," he ordered.

Geralt obeyed silently, turning around in the tub. He soon felt Jaskier's hands on his shoulders, slick with soap as he washed him. It was wonderfully relaxing.

Jaskier hummed something under his breath as he scrubbed at his shoulders. He eventually moved lower, washing his back with firm, swift fingers.

Geralt closed his eyes, just enjoying it.

“You have really nice hair,” Jaskier commented after a moment, hands curling in Geralt’s hair, blunt fingernails scratching at his scalp. 

Geralt grunted. He definitely had never heard _that_ particular compliment before.

Jaskier reached over and collected water in a bucket, pouring it over Geralt’s head and washing the soap out of his hair. Geralt brushed some damp hair out of his face as he turned around, reaching for the soap.

“You don’t have to,” he said. Geralt stared at him. “Return the favor, I mean.”

He usually did. He usually wanted to. “What’s going on, Jaskier?” he asked, straight to the point. 

“Nothingggg,” Jaskier said, petting his shoulder. “Why do you think something is going on?” He shuffled closer in the tub, water splashing, and crawled into Geralt’s lap. His cock, still soft, bumped against his ass as he settled down, wrapping his arms around Geralt’s neck. “Can’t I spoil my partner?”

“You can,” he confirmed, “and so can I.”

Without waiting for a reply, Geralt soaped up his hands and started running them up and down Jaskier’s lean back. He sighed softly but didn’t stop him. 

For a few minutes it was silent, just Geralt quietly washing every inch of Jaskier’s body. Until finally he was done and Jaskier pressed their foreheads together. “Okay, I might, admittedly, have something planned for tonight.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow. “Really?” he drawled. “I had no idea.”

Jaskier gently smacked his arm. “You said you couldn’t remember your birthday, so.” He shrugged, and for a moment he looked shy, unfitting for the man. Geralt reached down and grasped his hips. “I thought why the fuck not make you one? Today is as good a day as any.”

“That’s...”

Jaskier pressed a hand over his mouth. “Stupid, sappy, unnecessary, I know.” He peered down at Geralt with soft, warm eyes. “I know birthdays mean nothing to you, Geralt. You’ve lived for decades and will continue to do so long after I’m gone.” Geralt’s shoulders stiffened. Jaskier moved his hand away and ran his fingers through his clean hair. “But they mean something to me. I want to- to celebrate every year we have together.”

Geralt reached up and gently cupped the side of Jaskier’s face, staring at him. Jaskier squirmed uncomfortably. 

“What?” he squeaked. “We- we don’t have to. It was just an idea.”

Geralt stroked his cheek with his thumb, once, before nodding. “Okay.”

“Wh- really?” Jaskier asked, beaming. He grabbed Geralt by the back of the neck and smacked him on the lips. “Okay. Um. Okay, we should get ready. I have everything planned already. Just gotta- uh, get there.” He looked at the small window in the washroom, high up. “Hopefully before it’s too dark.”

Geralt just stared at him, obviously amused.

“I’ll- I’ll get out first. You finish up, okay?” Jaskier said, standing up and nearly slipping. Geralt grabbed him by the hips, steadying him. He smiled sheepishly. “Thanks,” he said, stepping out of the tub. 

Geralt stared openly at the bard’s ass as he strolled across the small room, but who could blame him? It was unfairly round and plump. Jaskier grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, rudely blocking his view. He gathered his clothes in his arms.

“I’ll see you in a minute,” he said, grinning widely before he slipped out the door.

Geralt sighed lightly and looked up at the ceiling. He wondered what Jaskier was planning. Probably something ridiculously sappy, no doubt. Geralt found himself smiling. Well, he would find out soon enough.

Geralt walked back to the room probably five or ten minutes later. He opened the door and paused at the sight of Jaskier all dressed up. He was wearing pants, high up on his waist, and a plum colored shirt with gold accents. He stepped closer and took the fabric between his fingers. Silky.

He smirked, looking up into Jaskier’s face. “There is no place in this town good enough for this,” he stated, blunt as ever.

Jaskier smiled, squirming under the attention. For once. He reached up and brushed Geralt’s hair out of his face. “Get dressed.”

“Like you?” he asked, raising both eyebrows.

Jaskier laughed lightly, his cheeks a little pink. “No, dress comfortably,” he said, squeezing his forearm. “This was just- you know.” He gestured wildly. “I wanted to look good.” He paused, smiling almost shyly. “For you.”

Geralt’s heart squeezed. He reached up and gently ran his fingers through Jaskier’s hair, just staring at him. He wished, sometimes, he could be as open and honest as Jaskier- could show his feelings so easily. 

Jaskier smiled, like he understood what he was thinking, and kissed his jaw. “Go on. Before it gets too dark.”

Geralt pulled on his usual clothes and met Jaskier in the hall, who was carrying a large, not at all suspicious bag. He eyed him. “I’m assuming if I ask what is in the bag, you're not going to tell me."

Jaskier grinned, just a touch nervous, and winked. “You would be correct.”

“This is- “ he started, but paused at the worried expression on Jaskier’s face. He started again. “I don’t know what’s going on, but thank you, Jaskier.”

Jaskier seemed genuinely surprised. Geralt decided maybe he should thank him more often, even if it was a new thing for him. He pressed up against Geralt’s side and kissed his clothed shoulder, lingering for a second. “Okay,” he sighed, stepping away. “Follow me.”

Geralt silently followed him out of the inn and glanced at Roach, tucked away in the safety of the stables. They couldn’t be traveling far if they didn’t need Roach for the trip. He glanced at Jaskier’s back as they continued walking.

Jaskier led him out of the town and stopped at the edge of the forest, looking at Geralt for permission. He just stared back, the corners of his mouth quirking up.

“Are you planning to murder me?” he drawled with a hint of amusement.

Jaskier gasped, a bit dramatic, and turned all the way around. “No! It’s just- the spot is in the woods. Not far.”

“Sounds sketchy,” he replied, just to fuck with him. He wasn’t actually scared at all. Not to mention, he trusted Jaskier wholeheartedly. 

Jaskier’s bottom lip jutted out in a pout. “Geralt,” he whined childishly.

“I’m kidding, Jaskier,” he assured him with a snort. “Lead the way.”

Jaskier nodded curtly, obviously still nervous, as he turned away and walked into the forest. Geralt followed after him. He stared at the back of Jaskier’s neck, at the little curly hairs. 

“Okay,” Jaskier said suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw they had stopped in a field, not very big. It was beautiful, though- the grass was green with flowers peppered in and the trees were large and looming, full of life. He noticed, quickly, the blanket conveniently placed under the largest tree. Jaskier turned and smiled at him, shuffling his feet, obviously waiting for a reaction.

He nodded. “It’s- “ _you’re_ “- beautiful.”

Jaskier beamed, showing off unfairly straight, white teeth as he grabbed Geralt’s arm and dragged him over to the blanket. He gestured impatiently and Geralt rolled his eyes fondly as he sat down.

“Okay, so,” he said, sitting down across from him. “I, uh- I brought lots of stuff.”

Geralt watched, silent and amused, as Jaskier emptied the bag. Two sandwiches wrapped in napkins. A container of fruit and veggies. He smiled up at Geralt. 

“Pork,” he said, nudging one of the sandwiches closer to him. “Your favorite.”

Geralt was warm all over, and not just from the heat in the air. He picked up the sandwich and held it for a second. “Thank you, Jaskier.”

Jaskier scooted over, settling in beside him, their thighs touching. 

They were silent for a bit after that, just eating and quietly enjoying each other’s company. Finally, Geralt finished and Jaskier was back to looking nervous again. “Okay, so. Um.”

Geralt watched him with open amusement, no longer hiding it. “What is it?”

Jaskier reached into the bag and produced something else wrapped in a napkin, small and circular. He cleared his throat. “I tried finding you something... better. Like- like a cake or something, but you know. Time and budget and all that.” He waved his hand back and forth. “So, I settled for- “ he opened the napkin carefully “-this.”

It was a small (Geralt sniffed the air) peanut butter cookie. 

Jaskier extended his arms, shoving the sweet treat in Geralt’s face. “Happy birthday, Geralt.”

Geralt silently took the cookie, staring at it. It was soft and he had to be careful or else the whole thing would fall apart. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt so- overwhelmed, maybe, a tightness in his chest. He looked up at Jaskier and smiled. Jaskier smiled back, bright as the sun.

“You didn’t have to do this- any of it,” he said. “But thank you.”

Geralt broke the cookie in half and handed Jaskier one of the pieces.

“You don’t- “ he started, but Geralt leveled him with one of his signature looks and he shut up. “Thanks,” he muttered warmly, tasting it. Thankfully, because he’d been scared of this, it was delicious, melting in his mouth. “God,” he nearly moaned. “This is- _wow_.”

He looked up and paused when he noticed Geralt was staring at him, intently. He had already finished his half.

“Um. Do I- “ he gestured at his face.

Geralt grunted and leaned in, eating the last piece of cookie from Jaskier’s fingers. Jaskier let out a sharp breath, watching him with wide dark eyes. He pulled back and smirked. 

“Not at all,” he breathed lowly.

Jaskier gulped, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “This- this was supposed to be- uh, romantic,” he stuttered lamely.

Geralt shrugged, leaning back. “And this isn't?" he asked in a low, gruff voice. 

Jaskier's eyes flickered down to Geralt's lap and sure enough he could see the familiar sign of his arousal, a tent in his pants. He laughed/sobbed. "Okay," he said, looking up. "Fuck, okay."

He moved in front of Geralt on the blanket and reached down, cupping him through his pants. Geralt groaned, bucking up against his hand. Jaskier always felt most powerful when he was making Geralt, the White Wolf, fall apart under his hands- or mouth.

"Help me," he huffed as he tried pulling Geralt's pants down. 

Geralt grunted and lifted his hips. Jaskier tugged them down to the middle of his thighs- good enough- and immediately wrapped his fingers around the hot skin of Geralt's leaking cock. He really was so big.

Leaning over, he kissed him and slowly started jerking him off. Geralt growled, low in his throat, and nipped at his bottom lip. Jaskier moaned, always a sucker for a little bit of pain and Geralt had learned that quickly.

He pulled back, lips swollen and slick with spit. "I- I want to suck you off," he blurted.

Geralt smirked, staring at his lips. "Well," he fucked up into Jaskier's fist, "if you needed permission, here it is."

Jaskier grinned as he scooted back, leaning down and licking teasingly at the tip of Geralt's leaking cock, tasting him. He wasn't a big fan of the taste- who was?- but he loved the look on Geralt's face when he did it.

Pinched, eyebrows drawn together, lips parted as he panted.

Jaskier was hard now, too, and he rutted against the ground as he took Geralt in his mouth finally, sucking lightly. Geralt groaned loudly- thank God they were far from the town- and threw his head back, digging his fingers in Jaskier's hair.

He patted Geralt's thigh, silent communication, silent permission, and Geralt slowly started fucking his mouth, holding him tightly by the hair. Jaskier moved with him, taking him down his throat, breathing through his nose. He had always loved blowjobs, but he had perfected the art of deep-throating with Geralt's enthusiastic help. 

Geralt spilled down his throat a few minutes later. Jaskier spilled in his pants, like a goddamned school boy or something. He pulled off with an obscene _pop_ and peered up at Geralt through half-lidded eyes.

"Get up here," he grunted, grabbing him by his arm and pulling Jaskier into his lap. He noticed the wet patch on the front of his pants and smirked. "Well, I was going to offer to return the favor, but."

Jaskier smiled sheepishly. "What can I say?" He rubbed his hand up and down Geralt's sturdy chest, biting his bottom lip. "I really enjoy doing that."

"I hadn't been able to tell," he replied, light and teasing. He ran his fingers through Jaskier's hair. "Thank you, Jaskier," he said, suddenly serious. "For all of this."

Jaskier squirmed in his lap. "So, you enjoyed everything?"

Geralt nodded. He leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. Jaskier smiled softly.

"Perhaps... birthdays aren't such a dumb concept, after all," he admitted after a moment.

Jaskier hummed, kissing his jaw. "Good," he said with a devilish grin, "because you're having one every year from now on." Geralt grumbled as he pulled back. "Welcome to the life of the mundane, Geralt of Rivia."

**Author's Note:**

> if u enjoy my fics please check out:  
> korrmin.tumblr.com/writing


End file.
